Don't Let go
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: A Silverstream and Graystripe songfic with the song Don't Let Go. Please R&R!


Shadeheart: Okay, I thought I should attempt a Warriors songfic so I did. Its silverstream and Graystripe, taking place soon after they met where they're confessing their love. Anyways, its kinda suckish, but I hope you guys like it. The song is **Don't Let Go** by Brian Adams. Enjoy!

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

Graystripe had asked Silverstream to meet him at the river, separating their clans. Although she was reluctant at first she agreed, even though she wasn't usually one to keep secrets from her clan. He finally arrived at the river, and saw her. Fur silver as the moon glowed, he walked towards her, and she turned her head to see him. Her eyes had shown blue, and sparkled like the rushing river. He approached her and sat in front of her. He could feel a lump in his stomach, almost preventing him from talking. But now was the perfect moment.

_**I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome **_

They stared at each other for a few moments; the only sound there was the sound of the river. Although he had only met her recently, he knew his feelings were true, and he had to let her know.

_**Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK **_

How did this friendship grow in to the feelings that stirred within him now? He did not know, but that didn't matter, he had to tell her.

"Graystripe, was there something you needed to tell me?" Silverstream asked breaking the awkward silence.

Graystripe got up enough courage and started to speak.

"Silverstream, ever since I met you…" he paused.

_**So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go **_

"You always made me feel as though I had a reason to live, you always made me feel amazing whenever I saw you, and I just need to say…" Graystripe attempted to say what he wanted, but he just couldn't explain his feelings, they were indescribable, they were amazing, and they were something he had never felt before.

_**You give me something that I can believe in  
Go of this moment in time  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
No, I won't let go **_

He took a deep breath.

"Silverstream, I am not good with words, and I have a hard time showing my feelings, but I have to say, you're kind, you're fun, you're beautiful, you're just amazing, and I have a list of things about you that make you amazing, and the feelings inside me are unexplainable, but I do know this…"

**_Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain_**

Graystripe felt as if he was about to take a plunge in to a river, where would it take him? He did not know. He just knew that he had to try. He knew that he had to tell her his true feelings. Silverstream stood in front of him, confused, but smiling sweetly. He could smell her scent, he caw her beauty, he knew that he loved her more than anything, and had to make it known.

_**I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go **_

All he ever thought of was her, all he ever felt in his soul was her. He loved her, but what if she did not return his feelings; could they still be friends after that? He was breaking the warrior code by loving her, by seeing her without his clan knowing even, but he didn't care. Love drove him here, love must be more important the warrior code, because clan loyalty never made anyone feel like the feeling love gave.

He sighed "Silverstream…I love you…more than words can describe…"

**_I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon - just hold on tight_**

She stared at him with a look of shock in her eyes, but it was also a gaze of happiness, and of many more emotions.

"Graystripe…I…" she started.

"Silverstream, I know it goes against the code, but I just-" he tried to finish but she stopped him by flicking her tail against his lips.

"I know Graystripe…and I love you too…" she said in a hushed whisper.

Graystripe's eyes widened, in happiness. She brushed her face against his shoulder, had he leaned around her, holding her close to him. He never wanted this moment to end, he never wanted her to leave him, and all that mattered right now was her-them, together. Leaning against each other, as he held her close to him. Never wanting to let go.

_**Don't let go…**_

* * *

Shadeheart: Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review. Pretty Please with a vole on top...Anyways, R&R! 


End file.
